


Sieglinde Thanks You for Your Service

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Breastplay, Creampie, Cumshot, Deflowering, Eye Contact, F/M, Fsub, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Standing Sex, Thighjob, Vaginal Sex, switchy, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Sieglinde of Catarina
Kudos: 9





	Sieglinde Thanks You for Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Sieglinde: Seeg-lind
> 
> Catarina: CAT-ah-REEN-ah
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

It was you who rescued me? Why, thank you. I am Sieglinde of Catarina. I don't know how I ended up in that crystal. It wasn't terrible in there, but I could hardly move.

Oh! Have you seen my father? You wouldn't miss him. A suit of armor, just like mine?

(short pause)

Thank goodness! I knew he was here somewhere. He has such a knack for getting himself in trouble. Thank you, again, for your kind assistance. I don't know what I would have done had you not arrived in such a timely manner. I must think of some way to repay you.

[soft gasp]

Oh, silly me! I know just what to do. Would you like to have sex with me? I've not much to offer, other than my own virginity. You've been so helpful, I feel it's only right.

[giggle]

No, it's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it, really. In my home of Catarina, we are not so dour about matters of flesh. Sex is a celebration, and one that we offer flippantly, and without regret. In fact, I've been meaning to pop my cherry for quite some time, but have been woefully unable to find a suitable mate.

[soft sigh]

You've been so wonderful to me, even in the short time we've spoken--I feel you'd be perfect for the task of deflowering me. What say you? Will you accept my proposal?

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
Oh, thank you! That means the world to me. I can see you're in need of a quick furlough as much as I. It pleases me to think that we can help one another in this way.

(nervous tone)  
W-well then, I suppose we should remove our armor. It would be quite a feat if you were able to make love to me in my cumbersome suit. [giggle] Please, if you would, get undressed.

{sound of armor being shed}

U-um, I'm sorry to be a bother, but . . . could you help me with this strap? It's so difficult to wriggle my way out of this by my lonesome.

{sound of armor being shed}

Thank you! That's much better. I'm relieved to be out of--[gasp] Oh my! I just realized, your hand is on my--no, it's alright! It's quite alright, I promise. [soft chuckle] You're going to be doing much more than just fondling my breast in due time. And, besides, you were only trying to help with my armor. It was an innocent mistake. Come here. Touch me more. I liked it.

[soft moan as he fondles your breasts]

This is . . . quite a nice change of pace. It's been--[soft moan]--such a dull trip thus far. A bit of excitement is just what I needed.

[continued moans and whimpers]

Do you . . . I'm sorry, but . . . would it be terribly rude of me if I . . . touched your . . . manhood?

(short pause)

[soft giggle] Oh, good. I'm glad you don't think me too forward. I'm not a slut, truly. I'm just . . . curious.

[surprised moan]

(excited tone)  
Goodness! I-It's not at all what I expected! Such a strange thing, your cock. I did not expect it to be so hard already. [gasp] And what's this?! Are you . . . are you *leaking*? [soft chuckle] It's getting all over my fingers. And it's so slippery. Is this to help ease you into me?

(short pause)

I-I see. Then I suppose we should get started. I've heard through many a tale that I'm to take you in my mouth. [nervous sigh] But . . . if I'm to be truthful, I must confess . . . I'm a bit intimidated by the size of it. I wonder . . . is there perhaps some other form of foreplay we can try?

(short pause)

Why, yes, of course. That sounds lovely. Um, shall we lay down on the grass? [soft chuckle] Very well.

(short pause)

Mmmm, that feels nice on my skin. It's so soft and lush. [soft moan] Alright, now lie on your side and press your body against mine. That's it. Now I'll lift my leg and let you rest your cock on my inner thigh. Mhmm, just like that. And then~

[soft sigh as you clamp your thighs around his cock]

(sensual tone)  
[giggle] How's that feel, hmmm? My soft, pillowy thighs clamped down around you--isn't it just heavenly? Mmmmm. You should see the look on your face. It looks like you're enjoying yourself, to say the least.

[soft sighs and moans]

Goodness, I'm really getting drenched down there. [moan] It's hard to tell if it's from your leaking cock, or . . . from me. [giggle] Almost certainly a bit of both, don't you agree? [gasp] Oh! You're starting to rub against my--[whimper]--my . . .

[passionate moaning as he begins to grind against your slit]

(passionate tone)  
Oh, please! Please wrap you arms around me! [moan] Hold me close! I'm starting to--[whimper]--I'm starting to really feel it now. [giggling moan] Oh my goodness, oh my lord! It's--[gasp]--a bit awkward with our faces so close together. I feel like we should--mmmf!

[cut off by passionate kiss; you reciprocate]

This is . . . this is *love*. I'm experiencing love for the first time! Oh yes! Oh yes! Please keep thrusting your hips. Keep rubbing your cock along my tender slit! I'm so horny for you! You're so--mmmm . . .

[continued kissing and moaning]

We're making such a mess! Such a sloppy, gooey mess together! The blades of grass beneath us are *teeming* and glistening with our juices. It's--[moan]--oh, it's so good! Kiss me! Kiss me more!

[long sloppy kiss]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

[giggle] Yes, I am aware I have bountiful thighs--thank you for saying so. [moan] It's a most gracious compliment in my homeland. [soft chuckle] Why do you think we wear armor that makes us look plumper than we really are? [soft kiss] There's beauty in a woman's curvature, don't you agree?

[continued kissing and moaning]

I'm so glad you approve! I love the way you're digging your fingers into my rump! [sharp moan] I'm so happy!

[spanking sound]

[gasp] Oh! You struck my ass! My goodness! [moan] Do it again! Oh, please do it again!

[several spanks in succession]

Yes! Oh, I never knew such violence could feel *so* good! I--I don't--

[intensified moan as you approach orgasm]

Something's happening . . . I--I think I'm--[whimper]--I think I'm about to have an orgasm! [shuddering moan] Are you close too? [grunt] I can feel you pulsing between my thighs. It feels like you're about to erupt. [long moan] Do it! Don't think, just do it! Let's--let's spray our juices all over each other! [loud cry] Look in my eyes! Look in my eyes! I'm--oh yes, oh yes, oh yes~!

[improv orgasm]

[heavy breathing as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Oh my. Thank you . . . that was . . . that was delightful. [sigh of relief] As a novice, I was curious what would happen. It . . . doesn't seem like I squirted. [giggle] But *you* certainly did. I can feel it running down my thighs and pooling beneath me.

[long gentle kiss]

[sigh] I must tell you. While it was happening--while we were climaxing together--I felt . . . I felt your seed churning and flowing between my thighs. [gentle kiss] I could even feel it spurt forth unto my ass. [moan] It was so incredible.

[soft kiss]

[giggle] But despite all that, you're still rock hard between my legs. [sigh] I can feel you twitching and flicking against my slit. Y-you're not satisfied yet, are you? [gasp] So much virility! You continue to amaze me, do you know that?

[long passionate kiss]

Well then, I suppose it's time we dealt with my pesky virginity. Shall we change position, or . . .

(short pause)

Why, no, I don't mind standing. Would you be so kind as to take my hand and assist me to my feet? My legs are sore after that performance. [soft giggle]

[grunt as he helps you to your feet]

Thank you. Now, what did you have in mind--[sharp gasp]

[pained grunt as he pins you to a tree]

(excited tone)  
Goodness gracious! There's no need for such haste! I--[long aggressive kiss] As you wish! I'll do whatever your heart desires! Lift my leg above your hip, and look in my eyes as you pop my cherry. That's right, I'm ready. I-I'm ready to become a woman now.

[long shuddering sigh as he parts your pussy lips with his cockhead]

Don't hold back. I know it will likely hurt. But I'm prepared to bear the pain. Please, thrust forth and rip my maidencrest asunder! [whimper] Don't tease me--make it quick!

[low moan trailing off into a piercing screech as he deflowers you]

(pained, but happy tone)  
Oh . . . Oh, I feel it . . . I feel my virginity fading away. [soft chuckle] Finally . . . I was beginning to think I'd never lose it. [long sigh] You've made a woman of me . . . and I owe everything to you. [moan] Now thrust. Do not let my moment of bliss deter you.

[soft moans and kissing as he gently thrusts up into you]

(passionate tone)  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes--this is what I wanted. [moan] Keep thrusting! I want to feel you bottom out inside me. I want to feel your cock *slam* against my womb! That's it! That's it! Deeper! Harder! Fuck me harder!

[intensifying moans and continued kissing]

Grab my ass! Kiss my tits! That's right! They're all yours! I'm all yours! You earned it! [shuddering moan] To think, I'd still be trapped in that golem if not for you! Thank the stars for your arrival! I--I--Oh~!

[continued moans and sloppy kissing]

Hoist me up! Let me wrap my legs around you! [kiss] Y-you're flush against the neck of my womb! [gasp] If you thrust any harder, you might just rut your way into my core. [moan] I--I think I'd like that . . . as painful as it sounds, I think I'd like it.

[passionate moaning and gasping]

Look in my eyes--deep in my eyes. That's it, that's it. Don't look away. [gentle kiss] I want to gaze into your soul while we climax. [soft giggle] Will you do that for me? Will you cum with me once more?

[passionate moaning and kissing]

I think I'm getting close to the brink again. My loins are throbbing--[gasp]--and so are yours! I can feel both our hearts beating against one another! Look at me, and--no, it's alright, you can cum inside. I promise, it'll be alright. Don't withdraw; I want every drop inside me. I want you to bathe my loins, do you understand?

[frantic moaning and gasping as you approach your second orgasm]

Almost there . . . almost there . . . don't hold back. Just let go. Let it out.

(whispering seductively)  
I love you.

[improv orgasm]

[chuckling and heavy breathing as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Thank you. [gentle kiss] Thank you so much. I--

{thudding sound}

(surprised tone)  
Oh! [giggle] That's quite alright, darling. [soft kiss] I much prefer sitting in the grass, anyway.

(satisfied tone)  
[long sigh] Come here. Let me lie in your arms. [gentle groan] This has been the best day of my life. [kiss] And I spent the majority of it trapped in a monster, mind you. [giggle]

[kiss and sigh]

I feel I haven't been entirely truthful, though.

(short pause)

No, *that* was the truth. I do love you. [soft kiss] But it does have everything to do with that.

[sigh]

(nervous tone)  
As I said before, my people are not stringent with matters of sex. But . . . even so, in my home of Catarina, we have a tradition--one that is held in the highest regard.

(short pause)

Y-you see . . . when a man seeds a woman out of wedlock . . . it is considered--[nervous groan]--perhaps I should rephrase. In my culture, a man does not propose with a ring or a vow . . . he proposes with his seed. To cum inside . . . to *fill* a lover . . . is to enter into the bonds of matrimony.

[sigh]

What I'm saying is . . . though you weren't privy to all the facts . . . you just proposed to me. Your white hot seed swims inside me, and thus a sacred oath has been sworn.

(short pause)

But . . . I understand if you do not approve. The ways of Catarina are not *your* ways--our customs not *your* customs. [sigh] And so, if you so choose, I will not force you into wedding me. If it pleases, you can--mmmf!

[cut off by passionate kiss; you reciprocate]

[long sigh]

(happy tone)  
Truly? You wish to honor it? [sigh of relief] Oh, thank you so much, my love! [passionate kiss] I suppose all that's left is for me to respond in kind--to give you my answer. [giggle] I accept, of course!

[long passionate kiss]

I shall be a good wife to you, I promise. [kiss] And a good mother as well. [giggle] Come now, you may have been ignorant to my traditions, but *surely* you understand what all that potent seed has done to me. [sigh] Here, rest your hand on my stomach. Do you feel that? The warmth? It's happening, darling. I'm conceiving right now, before your very eyes.

[long gentle kiss]

(whispering)  
I can hardly wait to bear your child.

[soft kiss, followed by a long contented sigh]

Well then, I suppose we must make haste and be on our way. I am eager to find my father again. I should like to introduce him to my future husband, after all.


End file.
